


second guesses

by brimst0ne



Series: loose zippers and raindrops [1]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Nonbinary Wander, cute feminine wanders abound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brimst0ne/pseuds/brimst0ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wander, Sylvia and Dom celebrate a birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	second guesses

**Author's Note:**

> I MADE A PART TWO!!! HECK YEAH this is one of the longest things I've ever written so??? Enjoy these Queers (also. A link to the dress wander wears in this http://www.neimanmarcus.com/La-Petite-Robe-di-Chiara-Boni-India-Off-The-Shoulder-Sheath-Dress-Orange/prod185740342/p.prod )

Slinging their pack on the couch, Wander sinks into said couch and lets out a large, drawn out sigh. They were so tired of grading papers. It's the week before final report cards go out, and they have been grading nonstop. Grading second graders work isn't exactly the most stimulating thing in the world, it's more monotonous than anything. Even their smiley face stamp is starting to wear out. They had already placed the tin of leftover cupcakes on the counter; today was their birthday, and their students insisted on celebrating. They brought in tins of cupcakes, homemade sweets, sodas, and more. It was the best party you could throw with a bunch of second grader. A girl that they taught, Emily, was the ringleader for all of it. She and her moms made cupcakes, brought in sodas, and even had the class all bring gifts for them. Some were handmade, others were bought, but Wander loved them all the same. The gift-stuffed bag rested next to the cupcakes on the counter. 

 They neatly place their shoes to the side of the couch, and place their hat on their lap. The weather was on the tv situated in front of them, tomorrow was going to rain again. Well, there was a high chance of rain. 75% was pretty high. Wander was kind of tired of rain. 

A pair of hands quickly grab Wanders face, covering their eyes. Wander is shocked out of their train of thought, but they quickly realize whose hands they were. 

"GOTCHA! Hehehe--"

"Sylviaaa! You didn't- hehe -- tell me you were home!!"

Wander wiggles free of the older woman's grip, still giggling. Sylvia wraps her arms around Wander, still hanging over the back of the couch. 

"Heh, sorry buddy. I just wanted to surprise you."

"Well, ya sure did!"

"Well, yeah, but I meant something else. Close your eyes."

Wander obeys, shutting their eyes. They couldn't help the giggles that kept bubbling out of their throat, and shifting around the couch. 

They hear some shuffling of a paper bag, and Sylvia's deliberately light footsteps. She stops in front of Wander.

"Alright, open em up!"

Wanders eyes fly open, take a second to adjust to the light, and they couldn't believe their eyes.

An orange dress, they kneelength, sleeveless one they always eyed up in the windows of a store Sylvia and them always passed by--!!

"Happy birthday, pal."

Wander could barely contain themself. They leap up and pull Sylvia into a giant hug.

"OOOOH SYLVIA!!! This is the best present ever!! Oh my good golly goodness gracious I LOVE IT!!" 

Sylvia returns the hug, not minding that they might be crushing the dress a little bit. 

"I saw how much you wanted the dress, and I saw they were having a sale; it was a no-brainer. I'm glad you like it."

Wander does a fake gasp.

"LIKE it? Oh Sylvia, how rude! I LOVE it!!!"

They press their cheek against Sylvia's, making a happy little noise. 

"And... I got us reservations at the nightclub nearby. Y'know, The Supernova?"

"Oh my gosh, I haven't gone dancing in foreeeeever! Thank you thank you thank you!!"

They hear a laugh come from nearby. They pull away, and Dom is in the doorway. 

"Happy birthday, Wan. Good to see ya liked the present! I hope you're ready to get a little crazy tonight!"

Wander puffs out their chest.

"Of COURSE I am! I'm the wildest there is!"

Dom stifles a laugh as she saunters over to the pair of them. 

"You? Wild? C'mon, the most wild you get is playing twister after a shot of fireball. That being; not very."

Wander playful furrows their brow. 

"Missy, I bet I can be TWICE, no, FOUR TIMES as wild as you tonight!"

Dom raises an eyebrow. 

"Is that a bet I smell?"

"You bet your bottom dollar."

-

 

The dress fit perfectly. Even though it was the display. Wander was amazed. Usually their square hips and shoulders would screw them when it came to being fitted in dresses, but it's like this one was just meant for them. They adored it. 

They felt like presenting more feminine today, so they went all out with digging their makeup bag out of their closet. They dumped the contents onto the sink counter; and assessed their inventory. Some eyeshadow, liquid eyeliner, a few shades of worn lipstick, and a tube of mascara. They weren't the best at putting on mascara. 

Taking the eyeshadow pallet, they dab the spongy brush in the dark green pool of eyeshadow, making sure it has a decent amount on there before bringing it up to their closed eyelid and gently brushing it upon there. Not to hard to hurt their eyeball, but just hard enough to actually apply it. This took them a while to get used to, at first.  
   
Once both eyelids were sufficiently covered, they grab the liquid eyeliner. Much better than the pencil, they concluded. But this also took them a while to get used to. Delicately, they brush the liquid on the very edge of their eyelid, taking great care not to poke their poor eyes out. 

Mascara was the same process; but Wander almost always, without fail, got some of the goopy mixture on their face. They brushed their eyelashes with it as carefully and slowly as they could; but still, there was a mascara shaped ink blot next to their right eye. They grab the makeup remover towelette out of the dispenser Sylvia had set up. 

Finally, the lipstick. Their favorite part. They had all kinds of colors! But they were unsure what color to choose. Red? Too common. Orange? Too predictable. Dark Green? Meh. Blue? We're not matching at all, are we? Maybe... Wanders eye land on Sylvia's light green lipstick; she barely uses it... So, Wander might as well give it the attention it deserves!

They masterfully paint their lips a hue of lime green, it was just like coloring in the lines with the kids, Wander noted. They mush their lips together, then open them with a slick pop. 

Wander gazed upon themself in the mirror. How wonderful they looked! They were almost in love...

With who, though?

A rhythmic knock on the door snaps Wander out of their thoughts. 

"Oi Wander! Ya done yet?" 

"Uh, yessiree!" They grab a wig cap out of the basket to the right of the faucet, and open the door.

Sylvia takes a bite of the cupcake, and makes an impressed noise as Wander moves out of the doorway. Once she swallows, she continues.

"Man oh man, these kids treat you like royalty, huh? Cream cheese icing,"

"My favorite." Wander couldn't help but sound fond. 

Sylvia beams, finishing off the carrot cake cupcake. 

Wander moves to the closet they shared, and opens up the folding door. On the top shelf of all three of their disheveled belongings, were Wander's wigs. Goodness they loved wigs.

They scan their small collection for a second, before picking out their favorite. The shoulder length blonde one. Sylvia comes up behind them as they get the wig head off the shelf. 

"Blonde again? Can't say I wouldn't do the same. It suits you."

Wander flashes a smile as they begin to pin their hair up, with Sylvia's help, of course.  They pull the stocking wig cap over their head, and push up any straggler hairs. Finally, the pulled the wig on their head; and oh how they loved it. The long, soft blonde hair rolled into lazy curls at the end, and Wander absolutely loved it. There is something about it. 

Everything was coming together. The dress, the wig, the makeup, everything was truly in its place. Wander couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. Tonight was going to be special, at least they make it that way. They had to show Dom that they're... Hardcore. Or at least a little more wild than usual. Speaking of Dom, she walks in the room still doing her lipstick.

"Woa-ho, Wander! If I wasn't a lesbian, I'd try and get a piece of you." 

She rests her hip on the doorframe, giggling at her little quip. 

Sylvia rolls her eyes, with a playful smile.

"Hey buddy, we're gonna get ready in here; so could ya step out for a bit?"

Wander nods quickly, still really giddy at their reflection. 

\--

As the door closes behind Wander, Dom smirks. 

"So, y'know why I got us tickets for tonight specifically?"

Sylvia pulls off her top, and slings it on the ground. 

"Uh, maybe because it's their birthday?"

She moves to the closet, trying to pick out a suitable dress for this evening. The Supernova wasn't the classiest place in the world, but neither was it a sleazebucket. Something safe, but fun. Hm. She had to have something like that. 

Dom shakes her head, still smirking.

"Close, but there's another reason. Guess whose playing there tonight?"

Sylvia rifles through her dresses.

"I dunno, who?"

"My ex boyfriends band."

Sylvia stops in her tracks, and turns to the taller woman. 

"No. Way. Dom, you're borderline diabolical."

She says it with a laugh, amused by the whole thing. Dom saunters over to her, wrapping her long arms around her waist.

"And you love it." 

\--

Wander swings their legs back and forth, sitting on a barstool near the counter. They had actually shaved for once, and they marveled at how impossibly smooth their legs seemed. It was a very foreign feeling to them. 

They were debating internally if they should wear flats or heels. It was a special occasion, so they decided that heels were the way to go. And maybe they'd be a bit taller with them on. Not like their heigh bothered them or anything. Well, when Sylvia has to pick them up to get to the peanut butter is a bit inconvenient; but everytime she does it, Wander appreciates her even more. Sigh. 

They hop off the barstool, hitting the carpet with a thunk, as they glide over to the shoe rug, as they all liked to call it, and slipped on their green heels. They always felt so powerful in them. 

It wasn't long until Dom and Sylvia stepped out of their shared room- Sylvia in a stylish blue dress, and Dom in a black cocktail dress. Everyone looked amazing, in Wander's opinion. 

"Are ya ready to go buddy?" 

They tightly nod as they grab their lightly used purse off the coat rack. It's been a while since they used it, and they were happy to have any excuse.

-

In the elevator, the lights were dim, almost dirty, but Wander liked it that way. This apartment building was old; but it still had its charm. 

"So, Wan. What pronouns are ya feeling tonight?"

Dom was always so good at asking that.

"Hmm... 'They' pronouns are always nice! 'She' is alright too! And if yer feeling fancy; 'Xe' is just right!" 

The tall woman nods, flashing a toothy grin. It's been a while since they've gone out, especially at night, to an actual club; and not some work friend's party. It was an unexpected luxury, but very welcomed. Wander needed to let off some steam; if only for a little while. 

The old, overused elevator bell dinged as the doors creaked open at the bottom floor; lobby still adorned with borderline antique furniture, and a dim, half shattered chandelier. Wander adores how cute it looks. Sylvia and Dom may have been responsible for shattering the chandelier. Don't ask. 

The trio stepped out, feeling as powerful as ever. All three of them felt like they could kill a man with their looks alone. 

Wander was the one who stepped out into the wild first, tiny frame managing to push the heavy glass doors open, even with heels on. They run a hand through their wig as the bright lights of a Friday night flood their green eyes. It was always magical in its own right; though they preferred the stars. Dom followed shortly after, and she held the door for Sylvia. She mumbled a little joke at the other woman, who laughed and bumped her on the shoulder about it. 

They could hardly contain themself, they grab Sylvia's hand, (well, more like her bracelet) and starts to trot down the street; excitedly looking to the sign in the distance, that spelled out "THE SUPERNOVA".

\--

The music practically made the sidewalks bounce as they approached the club; bright neon lights made everything pale in comparison. But Wander was bouncing almost as much as they came up to the bouncer. Dom stepped in front of the pair.

"Reservation for Dominique. Party of 3."

The large, muscular woman looks down at her clipboard, and smiles.

"Yo, Dom. It's nice to see you back here."

"Same, Stella."

She opens the purple and pink double doors for the trio, and after Wander thanks her, they all step inside, and are nearly blown away by the music. 

It was maybe just a touch loud. But that's how Dom and Sylvia liked it. The crowd wasn't that big yet, but it probably was about to be. They scurried off to the bar to make a plan. 

They pink and purple neon lights were everywhere; including the bar. All three of them claimed a stool, and hopped up on it (Wander had a little bit of trouble, but Dom helped them up.).

"So, what's the game plan?" Sylvia almost has to shout over the music.

"I dunno, get a few drinks, dance, enjoy the concert?"

Wander chimes in, "Seems like a solid plan to me."

But the elephant in the room blew its trunk, if only a little. But Wander saw fit to bring it up.

"I don't wanna third wheel, on you guys, so I'll be okay alone!"

Both women exchange worried looks.

"Are you sure buddy? We can all stick together if ya want."

"Mmmm nope! You two have fun!"

"Will you be okay on your own?"

For some reason, the way she phrased that made them waver.

"Yessiree! I'll be just fine!"

Dom and Sylvia exchange looks once again. 

"Alright, text me if you need me." 

She ruffles their blonde hair, and grabs Dom's hand. The two of them disappear into the crowd before Wander can look up again. 

They can't help but feel a bit solemn. 

Wander swings around to face the bar, eyeing up the menu on the table. They weren't one for really heavy drinks, but they did like the more light, nice tasting ones. 

The bartender notices them; they kind of stick out like a sore thumb; but in a good way. So they slide on over, and Wander decides to have a drink.

"So, sweetie, what'll it be?"

Wander can't help but blush a little.

"Just a Strawberry Daquiri."

"Comin' right up."

The bartender moves away to prepare their drink, and once they're out of earshot, Wander sighs. They were truly in a rut. Probably depression rearing its ugly head again. Great. They ran their hand along the edge of the bar; the deep black marble had white speckles all in it; it reminded them of space. How they adored how the stars twinkled. Maybe they did miss the countryside; if only a little bit. 

Days turned into weeks into months this past year, it seemed to drag on and on; not that Wander didn't love their life; it just seemed that something was missing. And being the only alloromantic one in the trio; they were the only one who knew. They wanted to have a partner again. 

Yes, it was a bit stereotypical, but they wanted someone like Jones, like Jeff, someone they could be truly intimate with. Sure, Sylvia is their queerplatonic, but they were strictly platonic; best friends. Not like there's anything wrong with that; they love their relationship with Sylvia. They just want something else, too. 

But who?

That's what hit them like a brick wall everytime they thought about it. They had no one they were romantically interested in. Well. There was that really nice, cute guy that they met a few weeks earlier; Hater. He's nice, but they haven't called him at all; they've been too busy. And now they felt really bad, and they don't know if they should call him at all now. Weird, gross feelings always got in the way. 

The bartender slides them their drink- a pink, slushy-like frozen drink. It looks awfully nice. 

Wander pulls out a ten and hands it to them; a tip for the nice compliment. 

They idlily sip at their drink, watching the dancers whip and jump around. Everyone was having a great time. Yet Wander wasn't. They were definitely going to lose this bet. At least they look pretty. 

"All right ladies, gentlemen, and everyone in between! Are you ready for Hater and the Harbringers of Doom!!"

The mc booms out over the speakers, making Wander jump. What did they just say? Hater..? Oh goodness. That's that Hater! They hop off the barstool, and make their way to the outskirts of the dance floor. Is it really?

"Er, yeah alr-- ahem, ARE YOU FOOLS READY TO ROCK??"

A resounding "YEAH!" Shakes the whole club.

"ALRIGHT! LETS HIT IT!"

His voice booms, almost as much as his guitar playing. He was absolutely shredding! Wander could almost go that fast on their banjo, but apparently Hater was better than they imagined. They had to get closer!

The take a step on the dance floor, and it's absolutely packed. Nothing some politeness can't solve! They lightly push their way through the crowd, exchanging a countless amount of 'excuse me's and 'sorry's. It seemed to be working, though. No one wanted to fight them yet. 

Finally, at the end of the first song, Wander makes it up to the front. Their hearing is going to be wrecked for days. It's really been awhile since their last concert. 

They could even put their hands on the stage from here. They gripped the edge tightly, green eyes sparkling endlessly at Hater on stage. His leather jacket shone in the stage lighting; and so did his tattoos. His imposing form looked perfect holding a guitar; especially a green, jagged one. It fit him perfectly. Absolutely. Wander tapped on the stage to the beat.

As he belted out the lyrics, about love and strife, of course, he looked out over the crowd; and couldn't help but smirk. And he just happened to notice Wander. He seemed to blush a bit, and then crack a goofy smile. It seemed only Wander noticed. 

Did he recognize them? Maybe? 

Wander noticed his manager, Peepers, standing off to the side. He wore a leather jacket as well; to go along with his motorcycle helmet that he held at his hip. What was under it was shoulder length black hair, and it seemed that they were blind in their left eye; it looked slightly to the left, and was a bright, pale blue color. But he looked very fond of Hater, watching him preform on stage. Wander almost felt like they were intruding on something. 

\--

After a few more songs, Hater was obviously exhausted and waved to all of the people out in the crowd, raising his guitar in the air. The mob went wild, applauding and shouting. Wander did too. 

Hater once again notices Wander in the front, and seems to keep his cool this time. He extends a hand, and makes a beckoning motion. Oh.

Wander's face is on fire. Does he mean for them to come backstage? Oh goodness. 

They slip a around the front of the crowd, seemingly unnoticed, as the crowd was too busy dancing to the next song. They nearly trip over a few people feet as they traverse the black, pink and purple wonderland. A door that says 'BACKSTAGE : PREFORMERS AND STAFF ONLY' stands tall in front of Wander. They weren't usually one to break the rules, but... This was a chance they were willing to take.

They push open the black, heavy door, and enter a white hallway. Awfully plain for a nightclub. They trot down said hallway, looking for the dressing room; that's always where the performers are in movies. 

Just as they predicted; a white door with the words 'DRESSING ROOM' printed in black text was just to their right. They held their breath, and tried to stall their beating heart. They were all shades of nervous. 

They finally worked up the courage to go inside. It took years off their life; but they knew it'd be worth it in the end. It took all their strength to open it. Their knees were extremely weak. They were getting a bit of the vapors.

As the room came into view, and the door shut behind them, they noticed Hater sitting in the large makeup chair. Oh golly. He spun around like a James Bond villain, which was equal parts dorky, and equal parts adorable. Wander might have already fallen.

"So, what brings a beautiful babe like you to my concert?"

Oh gosh. He doesn't know. 

"Er... Hater? It's me, Wander."

Hater's face nearly explodes.

"AH UH WELL I KNEW THAT YOU IDIOT OF COURSE I DID"

He's hiding in his hoodie now. Now Wander just feels bad. 

"Hey, buddy. It's okay! I just like presenting more feminine sometimes. It's alright that you didn't recognize me!"

An inaudible half-grumble half-embarrassed wail bubbles out of the hoodie. Wander pats the older man on the back, rubbing in small circles. Poor buddy.

"I meant to call you, but... Y'know, life stuff keeps happening."

Silence.

"You don't have to say anything, it's alright."

A murmur.

"Hm? What'd ya say?"

"ithinkyoulooknice"

"Speak up just a liiiiittle more..."

"I THINK YOU LOOK NICE OKAY!!! YOURE PRETTY!!! GOSH"

As quickly as he popped out of his hoodie, he dives right back in after that outburst. Wanders face was on fire. 

"You...mean that?"

"...Uh-huh."

\--

Sylvia and Dom happily, and tipsily, make their way to the edge of the dance floor. Both of them had quite a few drinks, and danced the night away like it was their last. Sylvia pulled her phone out of her purse, confused to see no text from Wander.

"Hey, Dom, didya see Wander around here anywhere?"

The taller woman had her head resting on Sylvia's shoulder. 

"Mmmm, no... I'm sure she's fiiiiiine..."

Just then, a pair of figures approach the two of them. Sylvia can only manage a 'holy shit.'

"Sylvia, Dom, this is my new boyfriend, Hater!" 


End file.
